Rifle
Rifles are handheld, projectile firing weapons used for multiple circumstances, such as hunting and in battle. In the dimension of Jumanji, a rifle can serve as a powerful weapon for self defence or hunting for sport. Even if the gun has no ammo left, the butt can make an effective cosh. Appearances 1995= In the 1995 film, the antagonistic great white hunter Van Pelt first appeared after being summoned by Alan Parrish, initially hunting him with a modified Winchester M1901 lever action Shotgun rifle, but it ran out of ammunition, which couldn't be replenished since it hasn't been manufactured since 1903. The shotgun appeared to have been modified with a custom stock, a false box magazine and a large tube placed over the barrel in order to make it appear to be a large caliber Elephant gun. When Van Pelt visits the Brantford Pawnshop, several firearms are on display in the gun shop, including Franchi SPAS-12 prominently on display while Louise Creech worked on a Heckler & Koch HK94. After making a successful bribe to Ralph Smigel to bypass the mandatory waiting period, a Daewoo USAS-12 is acquired by Van Pelt in exchange for antique victorian coins of solid gold. It was outfitted with a scope, drum magazine, and suppressor to make it look like a sniper rifle. In regards to Ralph asking Van Pelt if he's a postal worker: Around the time of the movie, there had been a lot of news stories about postal workers going crazy and shooting up their workplaces, from which the expression "Going Postal" originated. Although Carl Bentley never uses it, there is a Mossberg 500 in his police cruiser. Mischievous Monkeys climb into his car; and fire a round through the roof after communicating with Alan. |-|MB= In the Milton Bradley board game, Van Pelt has his own danger card, depicting him on a hunt with a rifle, which closely resembles the sniper rifle as it has a long tube end like the sniper rifle's silencer. |-|TV= In the animated series, Van Pelt’s weapon of choice is a double-barrelled, break action, hammer locked rifle, and is never seen without one. This rifle has a shoulder strap like the 1995 film counterpart and is shown to be extremely powerful as it could utterly destroy solid objects like furniture and blast holes in the roof of his Lodge. It was seemingly the only way to effectively scare away threats like the Minotaur, even making animals like Hippopotamuses and Monkeys flee from sight after hearing the terrifying sounds of Van Pelt's gunfire. The rifle was moderately strong enough to jam the mechanisms within the Backstage of Jumanji, until it was broken up into pieces. The rifle could also be torn in two by the beak of Giant Chickens. Von Richter carries a hunting rifle, which appears to be a German Mauser with telescopic sight and somewhat resembles Van Pelt’s modified Elephant gun from the film. In the parallel universe of Brantford: The Game, Carl Bentley's Van Pelt counterpart "Van Bentley" used an identical rifle to Jumanji's imperialist hunter, even down to scaring off animals with his gunfire, while ironically dictating the trio to stay quiet in the library. Despite not using any himself, Trader Slick sometimes had various types of firearms on display at his store, but their performance remained uncertain due to the nature of Slick’s dealership. Captain Ishmael Squint kept a concealed rifle within a crate on his ship, which could launch a net large enough to temporarily restrain the Draken. |-|LCD= In the LCD game, a rifle can be picked up as a valuable power up item. The rifle is the strongest item in the game, as well as the only weapon that can defeat Van Pelt. |-|2017= In the 2017 film, soldiers of Professor Van Pelt’s army carried firearms with them, such as modified paratrooper M1A1 Carbines. Some stalls at the Bazaar were stocked with various types of firearms. Category:Weapons